Angmar
Thomas Raymond Latimer, plus connu sous ses noms de ring Kenneth Cameron (WWE), Bram (TNA) et surtout Angmar '''(WLO) est un catcheur britannique né le 6 août 1986 à Chesterfield en Angleterre. A la WLO, il est un double WLO World Heavyweight Champion et un WLO World Tag Team Champion. Il est considéré comme une des self-made star les plus importantes de la Wrestling League Organization avec Prototype. Peu connu à son arrivée, il est devenu une star mondiale en peu de temps, étant souvent qualifié de "nouvel Undertaker" ou "nouveau Sting". Débuts (2016) '''Thomas Latimer est débauché de la TNA par la Wrestling League Organization le 20 avril 2016. La WLO, à la recherche d'un catcheur à même de porter une gimmick surnaturelle porte son choix sur l'ex Bram. Il est envoyé à la Pro Wrestling Guerilla, qui viens de devenir le territoire de développement de la WLO pour travailler sa nouvelle gimmick, celle d'Angmar. Il s'agit d'une gimmick Surnaturelle faisant apparaître Latimer comme un mélange d'ange et de démon, avec une entrée, un costume et une musique adaptée. Il adopte comme finisher le Vault of Angels, un back Piledriver, et une prise de soumission hommage à l'Undertaker et à son Hell's Gate : les Red Wings. Il est envoyé dans le roster principal en août 2016. Des vidéos de promotion commencent à présenter le personnage à Lucha Underground et à Rage et une véritable attente se crée autour de ses débuts. Il débute finalement à Path to Glory II en sauvant Prototype d'une attaque de Mil Muertes en colère après avoir perdu son match. Rivalités diverses (2016-2017) Il fait à nouveau fuir Muertes lors du Lucha Underground suivant. Au LU du 21 septembre, après la victoire finale de Prototype dans sa feud contre Mil Muertes, Angmar apparaît sur le Titantron et explique qu'il vient rétablir la justice dans la Wrestling League Organization. Une confrontation physique a une nouvelle fois lieu entre Angmar et Muertes la semaine suivante. A 2nd Anniversary Show, Angmar remporte son tout premier match à la WLO contre Muertes. Il bat à nouveau Mil Muertes à Clobbering Time 2016 dans un Casket match. Il entame ensuite une rivalité avec un autre heel, Johnny Mundo, qu'il bat à Aztec Warfare 2016. A SuperLucha II, Angmar et Prototype battent Johnny Mundo et Nick Nemeth. A Underground Weapons 2017 il accompagne Prototype pendant son match contre Mundo. A Shadow and Darkness 2017 il poursuit sa mission en battant Kazarian. Au Trios Tournament 2017, le trio de Prince Balor, Jeff Hardy et Angmar est éliminé en quart de finale par The Arsenal. Cela constitue la première défaite d'Angmar en Pay-per-View. A Honor on the Line III il décide de s'en prendre à un autre ancien face devenu heel et bat CM Punk, puis le bat à nouveau à Rage in the Cage 2017 dans un Hell in a Cell match. A Next Elite Tournament 2017, il perd contre KENTA dans la demi-finale suite à une intervention de Mil Muertes qui vient se venger de sa défaite dans le Casket match à Clobbering Time 2016. Le lendemain, Muertes défie Angmar de le combattre à nouveau et se déclare prêt à mettre en jeu sa carrière. A Path to Glory III, Il bat à nouveau Mil Muertes et le met à la retraite. A 3rd Anniversary Show, il bat Eddie Edwards dans le Pre-show. World Heavyweight Champion (2018) Il est ensuite absent sur blessure pendant plusieurs semaines, mais reviens par surprise lors du Aztec Warfare match qu'il remporte à Aztec Warfare 2017. A SuperLucha III, il bat AJ Styles dans le Main Event pour remporter le WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais il subit immédiatement le cash-in du Next Elite Tournament Contract d'Alberto el Patron qui le bat pour remporter le titre. A Underground Weapons 2018, un triple threat est organisé entre Alberto el Patron, Angmar et AJ Styles pour le titre, remporté par Angmar. Il devient ainsi double World heavyweight champion. A Rage in the Ring 2018, il défend contre Alberto el Patron dans un Last Man Standing match. Celui ci demande cependant un dernier match, et Angmar accepte à condition que la carrière d'Alberto soit en jeu. A Shadow and Darkness 2018, il bat Alberto dans un Casket match et met fin à sa carrière tout en conservant le titre. A Trios Tournament 2018 il défend son titre avec succès contre Jon Ambrose dans ce qui est considéré comme un des matchs de l'année. A Honor on the Line IV il perd son titre contre Johnny Mundo suite à l'intervention de Los Originales. Il échoue dans son rematch dans un Hell in a Cell match à Rage in the Cage 2018, puis dans un Casket match à Next Elite Tournament 2018. Angel and Demon (2018-2019) Voir l'article Angel and Demon. Retour à la compétition solo (2019-...) Suite à la "pause à durée non déterminée" de son équipe avec Balor, il retourne à la compétition solo. Ultra dominant en solo, il obtient un match pour le Lucha Underground Championship de Daniel Puder à Path to Glory V. Lors du PPV, il perd cependant le match en étant largement dominé, à la surprise générale, par Puder. Championnats et accomplissements 2 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship (plus cours règne) 1 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Balor). Vainqueur du Aztec Warfare match à Aztec Warfare 2017